chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Index
Welcome to The Chuu Translations Wiki! This is an archive of all the translation files for the game Fortune Arterial. Story This is the story of Hasekura Kouhei. A normal young man entering into his second year of high school. Due to his parent’s work circumstances, he has transferred schools many times. But this will be his last. He’s finally managed to enroll in Shuchikan Academy. It is prestigious and has a nearly 100% college acceptance rate. But more importantly, it has a dorm for the students to live in. Freed from his parents, he is finally able to settle down and make friends. But the people around him here are unlike anyone he has ever met. The mysterious quiet girl behind him nicknamed ‘The Ice Queen’. The cute underclassman girl who works at the Chapel after school. The girl who is his rambunctious and explosively energetic dorm manager. A childhood friend, not having seen him for many years, eager to reunite. And the girl from the class next door, Student Council Vice President and… a vampire? “Don’t worry, I won’t drink blood from your neck… that’s not elegant.” ...Somehow, that’s not very reassuring. Fortune Arterial is the story of Hasekura Kouhei, the fascinating cast of characters around him, and the mysteries behind Shuchikan Academy. Fortune Arterial was rated Best Ero Game of 2008 by 2chan, and was also second best selling ero game of the same year. News August 24, 2010: Multitasking, dumping and translating scripts at the same time. D: Have I said that we need more translators? By the way FA50030 is translated and ready for editing. Also, FA50010 is edited. Off-topic: This project means less time for Starcraft 2 for me. :( --Frank August 21, 2010: Pretty busy right now so uploading scripts will be slow. Please be patient. :P In the mean time, the already translated ones need some serious editing. And oh we're taking the main page down. Don't bother visiting there anymore. --Frank August 18, 2010: Yep, I know it's been a year of nonproductivity ...but we're not dead! >< Our main translator, Tremalkinger, has been occupied recently, and most contributors are missing. :( Currently I'm tidying things up. Stay away from the main page for now. This page should be more frequently updated. Please stay tuned. :P -- Frankincense A.K.A. Frank Staffs Active: Caretaker Project Lead -- Frankincense Hacking -- Alex Translation -- Frankincense, Ignis Editing -- Unforgiven, mikufanboy, Ignis Inactive: Project Lead -- Tremalkinger Translation -- Tremalkinger, nikorai, tripperazn, Momogan, Quickdart, DMGirl2 And special thanks to Gali for the main page design, though it's ready dead.. We are always in need of more translators. If you're interested contact us! Scripts Status Normal = Not translated Bold = Translated but not edited Bold + Italic = Translated and edited Bold + Italic + Underlined = Finalized Prologue Note: FA00140 = Route Transition; FA00150 = Bad End Erika Route Shiro Route Kiriha Route Kanade Route Haruna Route True Route Omake Links Official site VNDB Getchu English Wikipedia Japanese Wikipedia Contact Do not spam. D: This is our temporary address: Frankincense_fc ''at sign here ''yahoo.com Category:Browse Category:ChuuTranslations